


⤷ 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛

by sunasbith



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasbith/pseuds/sunasbith
Summary: ʰᵉ ᵃᵇᵃⁿᵈᵒⁿᵉᵈʰⁱˢ ᵍⁱʳˡᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ ᶠᵒʳʰⁱˢ ᶠʳⁱᵉⁿᵈ
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Kudos: 14





	⤷ 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔯𝔠𝔞𝔰𝔢 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡

ᴀ ʙʀᴜɴᴇᴛᴛᴇ, ᴠɪʀɪᴅᴇꜱᴄᴇɴᴛ-ᴇʏᴇᴅ ɢɪʀʟ ʟᴀɪᴅ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇᴅ, ʜᴜɢɢɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴘɪʟʟᴏᴡ ꜱɪɢʜɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ʜᴜɴᴅʀᴇᴅᴛʜ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ;

it's been weeks since she and her boyfriend went on a date or even had a proper conversation. slowly, her tears cascaded from her eyes. her silent cries soon turned into sobbing. she hugged her pillow tight.

are we over?

her friends were standing in front of the brunette's door, listening to her cry. aisha curled her hands.

"he's so going to get it this time."

she stormed out of the dorm and down to the courtyard where the girls were meeting the boys.

"aisha, wait!"

the other girls ran towards the athletic girl, who was stomping towards the long dark-haired specialist.

"hey, ais-"

her boyfriend greeted when a loud slap muted it. the boys turned to the girl, who just slapped helia.

"you-you're a real jerk, you know!"

"what did I do?"

his dumb question made her and her friends even madder

"what do you mean 'what did I do?'"

musa fumed and was about to slap the boy if it weren't for her boyfriend.

"you made flora cry! you left her all alone! all you cared about was krystal, this! krystal that! what kind of boyfriend are you?!"

aisha slapped the boy again, knocking some sense into him. helia's eyes widened, realizing what he has been doing the past weeks. she was right; all he cared about was his childhood friend.

"oh, god. what have i done? where is flora?"

aisha pointed to the dorm. he immediately ran into the building and running towards his girlfriend's dorm.

"helia! where are you going?"

he stopped to see the girl he has been pouring his attention to the last couple of weeks.

"sorry, krystal, but i have to go!"

he left towards the dorm, opening the doors abruptly and rushed towards the room, his girlfriend was in.

"flora."

he knocked on her door. his heart broke into pieces when he heard sniffles from the other side of the door.

"please open the door."

he heard shuffling around on the other side. the door made a click sound, and it opened, revealing his girlfriend, who looked down to hide her tear-stained and red-eyed face.

"what do you want, helia? shouldn't you be with krystal?"

guilt rose even more in his chest when he heard his girlfriend's tone so heartbreaking.

"oh god, flora. i'm so sorry." he pulled her into a hug. "i'm sorry." he kept repeating apologies as he kissed her head, keeping a tight hold of her.

"let go." she struggled out of his grip. "go be with your girlfriend."

she turned to walk to her bed when he grabbed her hand.

"i am. you're right here, in front of me." he sadly smiled. "i know i've been the worst boyfriend these past few weeks. but i love you, flora and only you." her tears left her eyes again.

"no, you don't." his chest tightened. "you left me all alone, and you didn't care. all you did was being with her! so if she's the one you want instead, then go be with her, not me!"

"flower, please, i only love and want you, not her."

she sniffled as she pulled her hand away and went to lay on her bed, pulling the duvet over her.

"i wish i could believe that."

helia watched curled in her bed, hugging her pillow tight. he walked over to her, playing with her brunette hair.

"what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"talk to me. go on dates again. anything, just be with me." she paused. "but if you want to do that with krystal, then i won't stop you."

helia sighed, signaling flora to move over. she obliged, he laid down next to her and turned her body towards him, getting rid of the pillow.

he brought her closer to his body, wiping her face attempting to get rid of the tear stains, then kissing her forehead, nose, everywhere on her face, and lastly, on her lips.

a pink hue appeared on her cheeks as she hesitantly returned the kiss, but she could feel the passion he's pouring into the kiss. his hands moved down to her waist as hers clutched onto his shirt.

parting their lips by an inch, he placed his forehead on hers.

"flora, i will always and only love you. you mean the world to me, and i didn't mean to neglect you. i'm sorry." he kissed her nose as she smiled.

"i forgive you... this time." they both smiled.

"there won't be a next time." he sighed. "but because i've neglected you doesn't mean i didn't think about you."

she looked curiously under the duvet watching him pulling something out. from a different angle, someone would've thought it was something else. helia pulled out a box and opened it.

he sat up, and she copied his action.

"these are promise rings. it's a reminder that i only belong to you just in case if i happen to make the same mistake again, which i won't."

he smiled at her as he opened the box, revealing two silver band rings.

he took one ring out and placed it on her left middle finger, kissing her hand. flora teared up as she did the same to him. tossing the box out, they both engaged in a kiss, which turned into a makeout session.

he parted and kissed her jaw, chin, and down to her neck, making her moan slightly.

"i love you, my flower."

he mumbled into her neck, planting kisses on her and love marks on her tan skin.

"i love you too, helia."

she moaned as he found her sweet spot as her hands tangled itself with his dark hair. he waved his hand, making the door closed and locking it, before attaching it to her waist.

"i missed you so much."

she contently sighs as he removed his head from her neck and stared into his favorite pair of eyes.

"i missed you too."

he kissed her lips as his hands made way under her shirt.

"it's been a while, hasn't it?" he muttered against her lips as she nodded. "i'm so stupid." she untangled one hand from his hair and caressed his cheek.

"all that matters is you're here now."

he nodded and removed her top, revealing her pink lacy bra. she blushed as he stared at her. he buried his face into her chest, kissing every spot, biting it, making her moan. she arched her back, allowing him to unhooked her bra, tossing it off the bed.

cupping one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth, he sucked on it, making her moans increased in volume.

"ah, helia."

hearing her moan, drove him crazy. releasing her, he covered the floor with every piece of article of clothing they had on.

"i love you."

"i love you too, always and only."

helia caressed her perfect tanned curved body, graving the image of his nude girlfriend into his head. hovering over and guided his tip to her entrance and looked into her eyes and she nodded.

she gasped as he slowly entered her. it's been a while since they've done it like probably at least three months, including the weeks he neglected her.

she moaned as he slowly moved in and out. he placed kisses on her face and neck and other places on her body he could reach while his hands caressed the rest of her body. she was moaning his name as he increased the pace. he would occasionally let out grunts or pleasured sighs.

helia continued his thrusts when flora took the lead, removing her from him and flipped them both.

he stared at his girlfriend, surprised before staring at her, lovingly as the duvet fell off her shoulders. she was sitting on his lap as his hands perched on her thighs.

"holy... shit."

he lowly cursed as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend. she smiled as he guided her down on his shaft; she let out a shaky moan as she slowly moved up and down. he gasped, making him almost curse again.

she moved as fast as her legs could, his hips thrust upwards, meeting her rhythm. she moaned loudly before leaning down to his lips, muffling their sounds.

an hour and a half have passed, they stopped their lovemaking. helia pulled out and laid next to her. he wrapped his arms around her body and her head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat.

he used his magic to pulled the duvet over their sweaty nude bodies. he placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"hit me next time if i do something stupid again." she giggled as she turned her head.

"i could never hit you, helia."

"okay, then aisha would do it... she hits hard." flora laughed as she caressed his cheek.

"my poor handsome helia. what did she do?"

"just something i deserved."

they both smiled at each other and molded their lips together before they went to sleep.

⋘ 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 – 𝒍𝒐𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒂... ⋙

helia woke up to the bright light shining in the curtains and was about to pull his girlfriend close to him when he noticed she wasn't there.

was that a dream? no, i'm in her room, naked.

he looked around and under the duvet.

"good morning, sweetie."

her soft voice ringed in the room, and he turned his head to the doorway to see his girlfriend, fully clothed with breakfast.

"good morning, my flower." he smiled as she blushed, making her way to him.

"here you go, your favorite."

he sat up, letting the duvet only covering his lower half. flora's blush increased, seeing her boyfriend's upper torso exposed.

she places the tray of food on his lap as she went to retrieve his clothes from the ground, folding it on the bed. his meal consisted of two pancakes with varieties of fruit on top, wheat bread with an avocado spread, and hashbrowns on the side.

she sat next to him as they conversed. they talked about what happened the past weeks well flora did as helia didn't want to bring up krystal in any shape or form.

"i missed a lot, haven't i?" she nodded.

"yeah, but it's okay, sweetie. what matters is right now. i forgave you, so you should forgive yourself." she smiled at him as he stared at her.

"what did i do to deserve you?" she giggled as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"finish eating and get dressed. we have the whole day to ourselves." she walked out of the room. he nodded, quickly finishing up. "slow down, or you'll choke."

helia smiled as she brought over a glass of water. he gulped it down and placed the cup on the tray. flora took it away from him and walked out of the room again.

he stood up, grabbing his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. once he finished, he walked out of the room and saw his girlfriend at the dorm doorway.

he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hers around his. kissing the side of her head, they walked out of the dorm.

"hey, helia!"

the mentioned guy could feel his girlfriend tensed in his arms as his friend made her way over to them.

"we didn't get to talk when you ran off like that." krystal gave them a strained smile, noticing helia and flora in a way a couple was. "so, what are you doing?"

"sorry, krystal, but i'm spending the rest of the day with my girlfriend."

helia smiled as they walked off, feeling flora relaxed. krystal opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to as she watches the couple walked off.

"i thought she was just a friend." she angrily struts off.

"you okay, my flower?" he looked down at her. she smiled up at him.

"just happy." he slightly smirked at her.

"oh yeah, why is that?"

"you stood your ground and didn't let her take you away."

"i'm never repeating my mistake." he kissed her. "i love you, my flower."

"i love you too, my handsome helia."

**Author's Note:**

> © 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘹 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣 : 𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘪  
> ©𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 : 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘩


End file.
